Glasses
by royalfortressmeadow
Summary: Married and with two kids, Ryo and Asuka both know that they have a perfect life and that nothing can set them apart. But will a mysterious accident prove them wrong? Will the accident separate them forever?
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Calamity

_**Glasses**_

**Prologue**

"Once, there was a man and a woman. They were the closest of pals. . . but they later on discovered more from each other and went out. They were the perfect couple; they had each other's needs and wants, and they supported one another. But most of all, they loved each other. . .

"_Asuka. . ."_

"_Hm?"_

"_I love you. I can't live without you. I want to spend my whole life with you."_

"_Aw! That's sweet, Ryo!"_

"_Well, what I'm trying to say is. . ."_

"_Oh my gosh!"_

"_. . . will you marry me?"_

"_Kaiser. . .it's beautiful!"_

"_Anything for my number one."_

"_Oh, Ryo! Of course I'll marry you!"_

. . .And finally, after every struggle in life that they endured, they seemed to have a happy life now. They got married, had twins, lived a wonderful life. . . Truly a happily-ever-after ending."

"Wow. . . that's a wonderful story, mom!" said Daniella Marufuji, the daughter of Asuka Tenjoin- Marufuji.

"Yeah, mom! I wish my life would end up like you and dad's!" said Ryo Marufuji Jr., obviously their son.

"Well, that's enough for tonight, guys. It's time to sleep!" Asuka told her twins, as she tucked them both in their beds. The children groaned.

"But mom!" They whined, wanting to listen to more stories. Their mother only giggled and kissed them goodnight.

"Sweet dreams, my beloved daughter and son. I love you."

"We love you too!" they both said in unison. Asuka turned on their night light and went out of their room, closing the door gently as she left.

She went down the stairs, hoping to find her beloved there. Asuka sighed. Ryo had not yet come home from work. She was beginning to wonder if something bad had happened to him. Just then, the door sprung open- and in came a furious Kaiser, cursing his way inside.

"Screw him!" he shouted, dropping his briefcase on the floor.

"What's wrong, dear?" Asuka asked, worried.

"My stupid boss is giving me one hell of a time at work! He's the coldest person I have ever met!"

"Oh. . . well, that's alright-"

"No, it's not alright! He's so demanding and always wants an output from me first thing in the morning! I'm an _architect_, Asuka, not a miracle worker!"

"Well, I'm sure you can settle it civilly with-"

"Don't lecture me with your useless _psychology_ shit! I'm not your patient!" Ryo snapped.

Asuka narrowed her eyes. "Don't you dare raise your voice on me! I'm just trying to help you out here!"

"Well right now, you're not helping! Not even a bit!"

"Well maybe if you stop cutting me off, then I would make some sense!" Asuka shouted.

"Great, so you're mad at me now? Geez! What a life. I get headaches at work _and_ at home. Thanks a lot, _sweetie_."

"I waited for you and what do I get in return? An angry emperor, snapping at everything I say! Maybe I shouldn't have waited for you after all!"

"Wow! Something we finally agreed on!" Ryo said in a sarcastic tone.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Asuka rolled her eyes. She turns her heel and walks up to their room.

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Calamity**

The next morning, I took my family out. But first, I told Asuka that we needed to go to a glasses shop. My eye sight was starting to grow poorer. Damn. I'm starting to have senior moments. But we weren't exactly 'truce' from last night. She still gave me the silent treatment, and I still didn't give a damn.

"So, you're telling me you need glasses?" Asuka asked me in the car, although evident in her tone of voice that she was still mad.

"Yup." I said simply, keeping my focus on the road.

"Do you know the degree of your eyes?"

"No, but it's getting kinda blurry in the horizon." I replied.

Asuka sighed. "Ryo. . . how long do you want to continue this nonsense fight of ours?"

"As long as you want it to be." I said.

"You're never gonna apologize. . ." she muttered. "Ryo, I'm sorry. Okay? Let's not fight anymore." Asuka gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"It's going to be your fault if we suddenly die of an accident." I scoffed.

Asuka giggled. "Well, you're the one who's driving."

I laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too, dear. . ."

"YEY! THEY'RE FRIENDS AGAIN!" the twins cheered in unison. I smirked. Daniella and Junior are so cute when they say things altogether.

We arrived at the shop. Asuka began choosing frames that she thought suited me while the kids looked at the many glasses displayed in the shop. They seemed to be fascinated with the different colors and sizes of the glasses.

"Careful not to break anything, guys!" Asuka warned them.

"Yes, mommy." The more responsible Daniella said.

A person whom I assumed worked there went to me. "Hello there. My name is Carl. I am the owner of this store. How can I help you?"

"Hi, Carl. I was wondering if you can test my eyesight. Tell me what its degrees are." I said.

"No problem, sir!" Carl said with a smile. "Please step this way."

Carl showed me a machine that can automatically tell how blurry your vision is. All I had to do was to sit down and "look at the horizon" the machine is going to produce. As I was being read, I heard Junior asking his mother if the "weird man" was going to pluck my eyes out. This made me smirk, but I kept my cool.

"Alright sir. Your eyes are of level 125. That's somewhat high, but low compared to others." Carl informed me.

". . . Is that a good thing?" I asked him, confused.

"Yup. It's a good thing. Now, I'd like you to fill out this form. Then, choose a frame of your choice. After that, I could whip you up a darn good pair."

"Thank you." I said, getting the form from him. I got a pen from my pocket and started filling it out.

"Oh! Oh! Honey, this looks so good on you!" Asuka chimed. I turned my head to her direction. She placed the glasses on me. The kids laughed.

"You look like an old man, daddy!" Junior scoffed. Daniella agreed.

"I _am _an old man, Junior!" I told him. "Not that old, but old."

"Well? What do you think?" Asuka asked me. She placed her arms around my neck, as if a python had suddenly wrapped itself around me. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"It's. . . _tastefrent_." I said.

"What's teist- fret, mommy?" Daniella asked her mother. Asuka only laughed.

"It's a word only your father can understand, my dear."

Carl went to us. "Have you decided, sir?"

I looked at my wife. "Are you sure this is okay?" I asked her.

"Of course, dear. I'll never make you look bad." Asuka said, kissing me on the cheek. I faced the store owner.

"I'll take this one." I told him, handing in the glasses.

"I'll be making your glasses right away sir. It'll take just about. . . 15 minutes. Will you be waiting for it or will you be coming back for it?"

"We'll be waiting." Asuka replied. I looked at her, puzzled.

"But we're going to have lunch-"

"Lunch can wait, dear. I just don't want your eyes hurting, that's all." She said. I smiled at her. I never thought that I was so lucky to have a caring and loving wife like Asuka.

- - -

After a few minutes of baring the endless noises of Daniella and Ryo Jr, Carl finally came out and gave me my new pair of glasses.

"Here you go, Mr. Marufuji. And here's a case to go with it, and a glasses cleaner."

I took the glasses from him and wore it. The blur in the horizon had disappeared. My vision was as clear as water.

"You look great, sweetheart!" Asuka exclaimed, smiling broadly.

"You already said that before." I said. I paid the owner for the glasses, and thanked him once again.

"Mommy! Daddy! Can we please go to Teriyaki Boy? Please? Please?" the twins ranted. I sighed. Having two children who had almost the same high pitched voice was irritating! Asuka seemed to notice my annoyance. "Alright, kids. We'll eat there. But only if you're both quiet!"

The unbearable noise instantly silenced. My eyes widened. "Wow, you're good." I remarked.

"A mother always knows." Asuka said.

- - -

We headed back home after we had our lunch. Of course, I wore my new glasses while I was driving. The glasses were so clear! In fact, they were so clear, that I saw all the crazy drivers rushing in and out of their own lane. "Fuckin' bitches. . ." I mumbled under my breath. I didn't want Asuka, and most especially my kids, to hear me swear. Asuka was already shaking her head in frustration as well. "These maniacs are unbelievable!" she exclaimed.

"You got that right." I agreed. "Those cars are like bullets!" I continued driving normally, when a car, barely an inch away, passed by me in lightning speed. "GOD DAMN!" I exclaimed, turning the wheel rapidly to avoid collision. My efforts were done in vain when I accidentally crashed into a post. Another car crashed to mine at full speed, causing Daniella and Junior to scream in fright.

The glass windows of the car shattered. I touched my head. . . and felt some sort of liquid ooze out- blood! I heard the twins cry from behind. "Hon, you alright?" I asked. She didn't answer. "Asuka?" I said again, facing her. I panicked when I saw her unconscious and bleeding. "Daniella, Junior! Get out of the car!" I commanded, unbuckling my wife's seatbelt. I opened the car door, carrying her out of the now deformed vehicle.

To my great relief, Asuka fluttered her eyes open. "R. . . Ryo?" she murmured. It was only now that I noticed her serious injury found on her head. It seems that a piece of glass from the shattered window slashed the side of her head, causing it to bleed severely.

"Asuka!" I exclaimed. She wore a tortured expression on her face. I knew that she was experiencing unbearable pain, and was needed to be treated as soon as possible. I ignored my wounds- it was nothing compared to hers. I heard the cops calling for an ambulance.

"Ryo!" Asuka exclaimed, in pain. "Help me! I can't take it! Please!"

I hushed her. "It's okay, honey. Everything's gonna be fine. . . It's okay. . . It's okay. . ." I held her close to me. _It's gonna be alright. _I thought. _It's gonna be alright. . . __she's gonna be fine. . ._


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Occurences

**Chapter 2: Strange Occurences**

_She's gonna be fine. . . she's gonna be fine. . ._

"She's. . . gonna. . . be. . ."

I woke up with a start. I found myself in my own bedroom, _alone_. "My family!" I shouted in panic.

I grabbed my glasses from my bedside table and put them on.

Just then, the bathroom door swung open. A familiar figure came out from inside.

"Asuka!" I exclaimed, hugging her tight. "I thought I lost you. . ."

"Calm down, hon. I was only in the bathroom. What's wrong with you?" she asked me. I let her go.

"What happened? There was a car crash. . . you were bleeding, I was bleeding. The kids were crying- wait, where's the kids?" I asked, freaking out again. The familiar noise of my children were immediately heard from downstairs.

"_You're not being fair, Daniella!"_ I heard Junior's whiny voice exclaim.

"_Well I had them first! Deal with it!"_ Daniella replied. Asuka looked at me, confused.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked again.

"But. . . but. . . the accident. . . the blood. . . the pain!" I stammered. Asuka laughed at me.

"That must be one serious nightmare!" she said.

"Yeah, horrible!" I agreed, although positive that it wasn't all just a dream. I couldn't explain it, but it was all real, and I knew it. After a few minutes sinking in everything that just happened, I finally calmed down.

"Listen hon, Daniella and Junior are going to turn a year older tomorrow, and you know what that means!" Asuka said.

I arched an eyebrow. "Actually, I have no idea." I confessed. She sighed.

"They can go to Duel Academy tomorrow. That's what it means."

"Oh! Well then, that's great!" I smiled. Maybe that car accident _was _all just a dream. A figment of my imagination.

- - -

Shit. Another nightmare: Work. My boss wanted me to turn in my draft of our current project today. Damn him! One day is not enough time! But then again, I had to deal with it. He _is _my boss after all.

At work, I approached my boss with the utmost bravery. "Sir," I began, "I haven't finished the draft yet, I apologize."

He only looked at me, confused. "What are you talking about, Marufuji?"

Whoa. He'd forgotten already? "The draft of our latest project, sir. You know, the Merlute hotel?"

"Have you been eating properly? You've turned it in already!"

"I. . . did?"

My boss narrowed his eyes. "Stop playing games with me, Marufuji. I have no time for your silly antics. Now do what I asked you do!"

"What _did_ you ask me to do?" I asked, clueless.

He growled. "Well, if you really don't know. . . I asked you to sketch the sizes of the rooms and design them uniquely! Now that you know what to do, do it!"

Okay. . . I never knew I handed in the project already. I went to my office and started the sketches my boss asked me to do. It took me about a few minutes to realize that I forgot something at home- the most important thing. The documents!

I removed my glasses, frustrated.

"Damn it." I muttered, getting the telephone. Calling Asuka would be the most convenient thing to do right now. I would ask her to deliver the documents for me.

"Hm. . . No one's answering. . ." I decided to call her on my cell. It was busy. That's strange. Her phone is never busy. It irked me that I had to go all the way home to get what I needed, but I hated it even more that Asuka's line was not available.

On the way home, I continuously called her cell phone. There was still nothing. I was beginning to be suspicious. I called the house. Nobody was answering. I shook my head. This is ridiculous! To make things even worse, I realized I left my glasses at the office, and now I can barely see where I'm going. Damn. Another senior moment: Forgetting.

When I arrived home, I was surprised to figure out that there was no one there. "Where _is_ everybody?" I asked myself. I went upstairs, checking if the kids were in the computer room, or if Asuka was in the master's room, but no. No one was there. I called Asuka once again in her cell phone. Still, the line was busy. "Whatever." I mumbled, getting the documents and heading back to the office.

As I proceeded back at work, I saw my glasses resting on my desk. I immediately wore it- my head was beginning to hurt. All of a sudden, my mobile phone rang. I answered it.

"Hon!" greeted the other line.

"Asuka! Where have you been?" I exclaimed furiously. "I've been constantly calling you for the nth time!"

"Sorry, Honey. . . my phone went dead. I'm using a pay phone right now."

I sighed. "Where are you?"

"I'm with the kids, we went to the mall. We're shopping for school supplies."

"Man! And I thought something had happened to you guys or something!"

"Calm down hon, we're fine."

"Okay, okay. So why did you call me?"

"I just wanted you to know. But it seems to me that I'm too late."

"Yeah, very late!" I added. Asuka laughed.

"I'm really sorry, hon. Anyway, take care. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

And we hung up.

- - -

It was getting late. I had to go home now. Me and my other co-workers discussed my finished product, where the furniture would be placed and all. It was one hell of a day.

I lazily opened the front door. Daniella and Junior were in the living room, watching television. "Hi dad." Both of them greeted monotonously.

"Hey guys." I said, kissing them. "Where's mommy?"

"Mommy's at work." Daniella replied.

"Work? At this time?" I asked.

"She got called again." Junior informed. "She posted something on the fridge."

I went to see what Asuka had posted. _I'll be home late. I got an emergency phone call from one of my clients. Yes, dear. I know. It's too late. But it's my job. Psychologists get called 24/7, as you already know. –Asuka. PS: There's food in the fridge. I prepared them for you. Daniella and Junior already had their dinner. I love you._

I opened the fridge. "What the heck is she talking about?" I said. There wasn't any food prepared! Oh well. I'm not hungry anyway. And besides, the kids probably ate it. Daniella knew how to operate a microwave, and Junior had four stomachs.

I proceeded to the master's room. "Go to sleep, guys!" I instructed. I went to my bedside table, still hearing the TV's loud volume. "Go to sleep, guys!" I called again.

I removed my glasses and placed them on the bedside table.

There was silence. I looked out at my room. There was no light anymore, and Daniella and Junior were nowhere in sight. "That was fast." I commented. _Too fast._


	3. Chapter 3: The Whole Truth

**Chapter 3: The Whole Truth**

Okay. I'll recap what I know. I don't remember submitting to the boss my assignment on that project I was working on, Asuka doesn't answer her cell phone, and when I went home, nobody was there. She reasoned that her phone went dead and that she and the kids were at the mall, buying school supplies. Then, last night, when I went home, Asuka told me that she prepared food for me, but there was nothing in the fridge. And when I told my kids to go to sleep for the second time, the TV was immediately shut off and they were no where in sight. Am I missing something here?

When I woke up, Asuka still wasn't there. I looked for her downstairs. She wasn't there. Oh, geez. Don't tell me she spent an all nighter at work! I went back upstairs to get ready for work.

- - -

Again, the car crash dream replayed in my mind. I remembered holding Asuka tightly in my arms, trying to convince her that everything would be alright. Actually, come to think of it, all these occurrences started happening right after I dreamt of that. I wonder why. . .

After taking a bath, I put on my business clothes, neatly placing my tie around my neck.

To top it all off, I put my glasses on.

"Hey hon!"

I jumped a little upon hearing Asuka's voice. I turned to her. "Asuka!-"

"-Before you say anything, I just took the kids to Duel Academy. Alright?"

"Oh! So that's why you were away this morning. Well, why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you looked so tired. I decided to give you a break." Asuka said, giving me a quick kiss.

"Oh, I see." I noticed that Asuka has been making so many excuses lately. I was beginning to wonder if every excuse she told me was actually the truth. "Well, I'm off to work, sweetheart."

"Have a nice day! I love you!" she exclaimed.

- - -

I was now at work once again. "Ryo!" One of my colleagues greeted me.

"Oh, hey."

"Listen, why don't you come over at my house to talk about our project? My wife whips up the best food in town!" he said.

"Sure. Is it okay if my family would go with me?"

He gave me a confused look. "Excuse me?"

"My family." I repeated.

He let out a huge, hearty laugh. "Oh! Forgive me, Ryo. I thought your family _passed away_! I heard from the news about that accident. I'm sorry. I guess I received the wrong information."

"_Passed away_?" I said.

"I'm sorry, Ryo. I guess it was only gossip. I thought-"

"-Accident?" I said. "What accident?"

"_The car accident._" He replied.

I stared at him in horror. I then realized that the car accident wasn't _just a dream_. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember?"

"When was this?"

"A week ago. The news reported 2 dead bodies, and 5 sent to the hospital. They identified the dead bodies as _Daniella Marufuji _and _Ryo Marufuji Jr. _Plus, they reported that two in the hospital had died- and one of them being _Asuka_. I guess the news was wrong. I assumed you were mourning for them- you were silent the whole week!"

I was still in shock. "I. . . I don't recall any of these. . . I honestly don't know what you're talking about. And that's impossible! I was with them last night. . . my family is still alive. . ." but upon knowing this information, I had to make sure they were alive. I called Asuka on her cell. . . but there was no answer. I called home. . . there was nothing. A certain chill ran down my spine. Impossible!

I called Duel Academy. The secretary answered the phone. "Hello, Duel Acade-"

"Yeah, I'm Ryo Marufuji, and I was just checking if my daughter Daniella and my son Ryo were enrolled at this school earlier this morning." My heart was thumping loudly. I was nervous.

"Alright sir, give me a minute to check on the student list."

_Please tell me they're there. Please tell me they're there._

"Sir?" the other line went.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, sir. But Daniella and Ryo are not found in our records."

I dropped the phone, horrified. If they weren't at school, then where did Asuka take them earlier?

- - -

I hurried back to my house- only to find out no one was there once again. I went upstairs, hoping to find Asuka. I opened the master room door.

"ASUKA!" I exclaimed, running towards her, hugging her tight.

"Ryo?" she said in surprise. "Shouldn't you be working?"

I let go of her. "Asuka, where are the kids?" I asked her.

"They're in Duel Academy." She answered.

"But I just called the school. They said they were never enrolled." I told her. I noticed that there was a smudge on my glasses.

I took it off and wiped it with my shirt- and then I realized that Asuka had disappeared. I looked around me, wondering where she went. She was right in front of me a minute ago!

Then, it hit me. I looked at my glasses. "No way. . ." I muttered. "It can't be."

Cautiously, I placed my glasses against my eyes.

There, I saw Asuka, talking to me. I was hearing her voice, seeing her with my own eyes.

I took off my glasses.

Her voice went mute, and she was nowhere to be seen. "No. . ." I said, now down on my knees. "My family. . ."

I reminisced the car accident, trying to remember every single detail that had happened. I wanted to know what _really _happened.


	4. Chapter 4: The Car Accident

**Chapter 4: The Car Accident**

"Ryo!" Asuka exclaimed, in pain. "Help me! I can't take it! Please!"

I hushed her. "It's okay, honey. Everything's gonna be fine. . . It's okay. . . It's okay. . ." I held her close to me. _It's gonna be alright. _I thought. _It's gonna be alright. . . she's gonna be fine. . ._

_She's gonna be fine. . . She's gonna be fine. . ._ I said to myself. I hope I was right.

I looked at the car. To my surprise, the twins were still there, struggling to get out. It seemed as if they were stuck for some reason. Daniella was screaming and crying, and so was Junior. And before I could even react, the car had exploded. I shouted in agony. My kids died right in front of me, and I didn't do anything to prevent it. I started cursing myself, thinking what could've been and what would've been. Asuka was still in pain, but realized that something had exploded. Her tortured eyes looked at me, expecting for an explanation.

"R-Ryo. . . What. . ."

I didn't know what to tell her. "Asuka. . ."

"Where are they. . .? Daniella. . . Junior?"

I held back my tears. "They're. . ."

The ambulance came to her aid. She was placed in a stretcher, and rushed her to the hospital. I was there beside her inside the ambulance. I held her hand, as the nurses where providing her oxygen. Some tried to stop her blood from depleting. She gripped my hand firmly. I knew that she was in constant pain.

"You'll be okay, Asuka! Be strong!" I said to her. I caught sight of her eyes producing tears. She now knew what had happened to our children.

"Ryo. . ." she murmured.

"You'll be fine, hon. . ." I reassured.

"I. . . l-love. . ." she began screaming in pain. Her blood was oozing out faster now.

"Asuka!" I shouted. She squeezed my hand tightly. "Fight it, Asuka!" I called.

She screamed and screamed. The nurses started to panic, doing all things possible to ease her pain. She finally calmed down. "Ryo," she panted, "I. . . –love. . . -you. . ."

"I love you too, sweetheart." I said, kissing her on her forehead. I wiped the sweat off her face. Tears started to form around my eyes.

"When. . . th-this ends. . . will we. . . will we be. . . together. . .?"

I began to cry. ". . . Together forever, love. . ." I replied.

"P. . . Promise?"

"With all my heart. . ."

We arrived at the hospital in a few minutes. They rushed her to the emergency room. I was allowed to come in, to watch over her. I watched in terror as uncountable doctors surrounded her, trying to aid her. I cried all my might, thinking what I was gonna do if Asuka couldn't make it. "Be strong. . . Please. . . Asuka. . ." I muttered, my voice shivering. Tears poured down my eyes like a raging waterfall. "Be strong. . . Be strong. . ."

_Beep. . . Beep. . . . . . . .Beep . . . . . . . Beep . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Beep. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Beep. . ._

The Electrocardiograph went slower and slower. "God damn it, Asuka! Fight for your life!" I shouted, crying even more.

Beep. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Beep. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. . . . . . . . .

I cried and cried. This couldn't be happening. That didn't just turn into a flat line!

"CLEAR!" the doctor shouted, charging the defibrillator at Asuka. Still, the ECG showed a flat line.

"CLEAR!" he shouted again, charging the machine at her once more. I cried harder and harder by the second.

"I'm sorry sir. . . but she couldn't make it."


	5. Chapter 5: Glasses

**Chapter 5: Glasses**

"Asuka. . . Daniella. . . Junior. . ." I muttered, realizing that they were never there after all. "My. . . family. . ."

They left me. . . all of them. I was the only survivor. I looked at my glasses furiously. "A false life! You let me live a false life! You made me have false hope! You. . . traitor!" I exclaimed, throwing the glasses at the wall in front of me. It shattered into a million pieces and scattered all over the floor. I remembered the time when I underwent a check up after the accident.

"_Mr. Marufuji?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_. . . That bump you had on your head during the accident affected your brain. It accumulated a certain disorder."_

"_A disorder?"_

"_Yes, Mr. Marufuji. It's called Dementia. It affected most of your memory part of the brain. So you don't need to worry about your other parts of the brain. It's fine."_

"_What do mean? What's going to happen to my memories?"_

"_Well, you may forget some memories, you may experience some of them all over again. You may also forget where you are, when it is, or even who you are."_

Yes. I remember everything now. I have a brain disorder. And because of that stupid disability, I was able to experience my wonderful life with my late family all over again. The memories were all treasured on those two extra eyes- my glasses. I was in a state of delirium.

I fell flat on the floor. My eyes were open. I didn't move a muscle. I just. . . stared. I stared and stared. . . and stared.

"_Ryo."_

Slowly, I sat up. I looked around me, wondering where that familiar voice was coming from.

"_Don't be afraid. It's me."_

But I couldn't see anyone. "Who are you? Where are you?" I called out. I felt an ice cold hand touch my face. It was creepy, but it was tender. "Asuka?"

"_I'm here, Ryo."_

The vision of Asuka appeared in front of me. She was a bit blurry, but then it became clearer and clearer. I wasn't afraid, nor terrified. I only kept my cool, wondering why my mind was playing tricks on me again.

"Asuka. . . You left me. . . Daniella and Junior. . . you all left me!" I said.

Asuka gave me a weak smile. "We never left you, hon. We were always by your side." Two heads popped out behind her. It was Daniella and Junior, clutching their mother's shirt.

"Daddy!" They exclaimed, hugging me tightly. Tears rolled down my eyes. I have never been so happy in my whole life. I hugged them back, not wanting to let them go.

"Don't worry about us, dear. We're happy." Asuka said. I let my kids go and looked at my wife. I hugged her, kissed her, caressed her, stroked her soft, beautiful hair. "I love you. . ." I muttered. "I love you so much. I love you I love you I love you. . ."

She just kept that sweet smile on her face, so serene and calm.

"Take me with you!" I shouted. "Please, take me with you! I can never live without you! Daniella! Junior! Asuka! Take me. . . please. . . take me. . ."

Epilogue

There was Ryo, lain on the floor. His eyes were closed, but he looked peaceful. He was happy now. He had fallen asleep, destined to never wake up ever again. His right hand was open and bleeding. His left hand was clutching a sharp-edged glass.

There was nothing left. Nothing but a freshly made pair of glasses, resting on the bedside table. Never to be used, never to be worn. Ever.


End file.
